


She Doesn't Know

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Static</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Doesn't Know

It had been three hours since Jemma and Skye had lost contact, since the voices leading them home had disappeared and left behind only static.

Jemma was smart, and Skye was great with a connection to the internet, but there was no wifi, and they were lost.

Jemma sighed as she collapsed against the tree and looked at Skye who was equally as tired. “I would kill for a shower.”

"Would you kill Fitz?" Skye asked as she lifted her head. At Jemma’s silence she laughed tiredly and dropped her head back. "When is your boyfriend going to show up?"

At Skye’s question Jemma looked at her in confusion. “What boyfriend? I don’t-.”

"Oh please," Skye said with a roll over her eyes. "Mr. Tall dark, handsome, and complicated. Sad, painful eyes that stare at you, pining like you’re the most expensive thing in the world, but he is just to poor to have you."

"What in the world are you on about! You’re delusional now," Jemma said angrily and stared up at the sky as she crossed her arms over her chest. Skye only laughed.

"Oh no Jemma, do you really not know?" Skye waited, but Jemma didn’t acknowledge her. "Jemma, come on. Bucky Barnes has been haunting your lab for months now. I don’t think you realize how-."

"Stop," Jemma said more sharply then she intended then sighed to calm herself. "It isn’t like that. He doesn’t..he doesn’t feel that way." Her chest constricted as she said the words.

At Jemma’s comment Skye remained silent. She was finally beginning to realize how sordid the situation was between Jemma and Bucky. “You’re wrong,” Skye said finally. Jemma looked over at her, clearly troubled by their conversation. “Trust me.”

"I just…" Jemma sighed, reluctant to discuss her feelings and fears further. "I’d like to be wrong," she admitted softly, grateful that they were in the middle of nowhere.

"I’d say you’re never wrong, but you’ve managed to get yourself lost."

Jemma’s head snapped to the side and she stared up at Bucky, his eyebrow cocked and three agents appearing behind him. “Bucky, you’re here.”

"You fell off the radar," he said and took a couple of steps closer to hold out his hand, "of course I’m here."

Jemma settled her hand in his and let him pull her up. “Thanks,” she said with a smile.

"I’ll help myself up," Skye grumbled and pushed herself off the ground.


End file.
